Fireworks
by englishteacups
Summary: A very angsty oneshot with a happy ending... It's got Kuki, Wally, Abby, & Hoagie involved... Please R&R!


**Fireworks**

KND couples oneshot

Disclaimer: For once I hoped KND will be mine. But I failed. So there, I DON'T OWN KND!!! You happy now?!?

Kuki and Abby were very close friends ever since they were still cadets in the KND. They were so close that they shared secrets to each other and one is always beside the other whenever troubles come to their lives. They may have the most unimaginable friendship, but they're always in good terms with each other. They considered themselves the luckiest friends alive, for they feel lucky to be friends a whole lot.

But their friendship was challenged when a boy with the name of Hoagie came to their lives. Hoagie is not that kind of guy an average girl would like. He's overweight, corny, nerdish, and likes cracking very bad puns. But only a few girls see the real persona inside of him. The real Hoagie which is a gentleman, a helping hand, and a very true friend. And one of these few girls were Kuki and Abby.

Hoagie was always seen hanging out with Kuki and Abby in all places. The mall, the canteen, the libraray, the OIC's office, they were always with him. Their friendship had a very strong bond that they stayed that way up to high school. Even though they got decommissioned, their tight friendship was still in their hearts.

Sophomore year came, and this year was a challenge to their tight friendship. For in this year, Kuki felt like she was falling for Hoagie a whole lot. She didn't tell that to her two closest friends, for she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She resisted in showing affection in front of him, because she knew that her actions might lead to various problems. She told herself that she'll confess once the time is right.

But then, Hoagie wasn't that type of person. He says what he feels. He never kept anything from his friends, especially when it's something important. Now, he felt that he was falling for someone. Someone very special to him. Someone he admired a whole lot. And that "someone" is Abby.

He knew the consequences that he might face, but he didn't care. All he cared about is Abby, and his feelings for her. He knew it was better for both of them, and for the world as well. So he gathered up his guts and told her the truth.

He was with Abby in the OIC office, guarding the secret academic files. He thought that this was certainly the perfect time to confess.

"Umm... Abby, I have something to tell you." Hoagie said nervously.

"What is it, Hoagie?" Abby asked. "And what's with the voice? You nervous or something?"

"Well, it's just that... well... I... I... " Hoagie stammered. "I have to tell you something important... "

"Then, what is it?" Abby asked once more.

"Abigail Lincoln, I, Hoagie Gilligan Jr., feel that I'm starting to like you!" Hoagie told her.

"Like me??" Abby asked weirdly. "You mean, like, you like, like me?"

"Yes!" Hoagie agreed. "I like, like you, Abby!"

"Well, I don't know what to say, Hoagie." Abby said. "Thanks, I guess..."

"Abby, I know it's hard, but if you don't feel anything for me, then I'm fine." Hoagie told her. "All I'm concerned is that I said what I feel and I'm happy with that."

"I appreciate what you feel, Hoagie." Abby said. "And to tell you the truth, I feel the same way. But I'm a bit nervous when Kuki finds out about this. She will be affected."

"I also thought about that," Hoagie agreed. "But I'm sure as soon as we tell her, nothing's going to go wrong! Okay?"

"Okay, then!" Abby said as she continued in watching over the academic files.

But out of their sight, they never noticed one thing: Kuki was outside the office, eavesdropping on the whole conversation all along. Now that she knew who Hoagie really likes, she ran away secretly, away from the hallways and went into the Stock Room.

"I knew he liked Abby all along! I should've told him about my feelings for him long ago. It's unfair. I thought Abby didn't like Hoagie, but I was wrong." Kuki cried. Then she grabbed a sharp bread knife on the countertop table at the room. "All I can do now is to rest in peace."

But without her knowing, Wally was there, following her every move. When he saw Kuki attempting to end her life, he quickly went to stop her from doing so.

"Kuki!! Stop!! Please!!" Wally said as he grabbed her.

"Don't you dare stop me!!" Kuki cried as she struggled away from him. "Let me go! My life's over! My life's over!"

"Hoagie's not the only guy, you know!" Wally told her. "You're life's not over yet!! I'm still here!! And I like you a whole lot, Kuki!! I don't want you to leave me!

"Wh--what??" Kuki muttered as she let go of the bread knife.

"I like you, Kuki..." Wally told her. "And I don't want you to go."

Tears filled Kuki's eyes. She felt so stupid for trying to kill herself. She hugged Wally tightly as she whispered "I like you too." to him. They knew they were meant for each other. Now that fate let them meet, they're certainly going to have a very happy life together.

Then a week after, the school administration announced that a school dance will happen tomorrow, and a dance partner is a must. Hoagie went with Abby as Kuki went with Wally. They had a very good time dancing with each other. I'd say, they had a roaring time back there. And the best part is that their friendship was even stronger than before. They finally are one big happy group of friends.

The dance ended up with a fireworks display. The two couples watched the show and they loved it.

"You know, I really like fireworks!" Hoagie told them. "The show was as pretty as Abby."

"Oh, you!" Abby giggled as she slapped Hoagie with her hat.

"Hey!" Hoagie yelled. "What did you do that for?"

"Well, you are such a corny joker, Hoagie!" Kuki told him.

"And a corny boyfriend as well..." Wally said as he rolled his eyes.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Hoagie asked as they laughed.

"Nothing, Hoagie!" Abby giggled. "Absolutely nothing."


End file.
